Ecto-1b
The Ecto-1b was an updated version of the Ecto-1 used in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The vehicle looks to be a cross between the Ecto-1 and the Ecto-1a. Super Slammer Muon Trap The Super Slammer Muon Trap is larger and faster than portable containment units, this vehicle-mounted, high-expansion, rapid-cycle trap is capable of capturing multiple ghosts instantaneously. Original Features Like the original Ecto-1 and Ecto-1a the new Ghostbuster Ectomobile, Ecto-1b, has the same classic siren. Also the Ghostbuster logo is the same as the original Ecto-1, however like Ecto-1a the logo is also placed on the hood of the car too and shares the phone number JL5-2020 or 555-2020. Egon Spengler added a new prototype to the roof of Ecto-1b, the Super Slammer. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters exited the Sedgewick Hotel and met up with Winston Zeddemore, they sighted the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Winston recalled Ray was supposed to finish up the installation of the Super Slammer. Egon contended the new trap was intended to trap the minion of god but admitted a trap that size was never used before. The Ghostbusters were soon attacked by ghosts. With the Super Slammer activated, they simply threw the ghosts in and proceeded on. Rookie and Winston used Boson Darts to open a path for Ecto to catch up to Stay Puft. Once they arrived in Times Square, the Super Slammer began to malfunction. While Egon went to work on it, Rookie and Ray rushed into the Gamble Architecture building to rescue Ilyssa Selwyn. Just as they made it to the roof, Egon reported the Super Slammer was back on pulse. However, he drove into position too late. Rookie had already destroyed Stay Puft. As the Ghostbusters come closer to Ivo Shandor's mausoleum in the Central Park Cemetery, they utilize the Slime Tether and Ecto-1b to progress pas the closed gates. However, the door of the mausoleum is heavily guarded, a pair of eyes on the doorway sends a psychokinetic pulse through the Slime Tether and takes out Ecto-1b. The team is forced to abandon Ecto-1b and continue on to stop Shandor. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics After a projection of Santa Muerte trashed Ecto-1a, it was decided the car would be changed to the Ecto-1b version. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/21/14 In the springtime, Ecto-1b was used by the team filling in for the originals while Winston got married to Tiyah Clarke. Kylie Griffin attempted to hold off Ray, possessed by Gozer and Tiamat, but Gozer simply launched her into the back of Ecto-1b, knocking her out. Conflict While the Ecto-1b is clearly named that in the PC,PS3, and Xbox 360 versions; its however referred to the Ecto-1 in the Wii version. Also, the toy version of Ecto-1 that is found during game play is also the Ecto-1b. By moving the camera to the right angle the license plate is visible when the toy is in the Firehouse. Strangely though, the top of the toy is from an earlier Ecto-1 (obvious from the missing Super Slammer and smaller scale radioactive canisters). Trivia *Originally, Ecto-1 was based off references of the model from Universal Studios. Towards the end of production, Jesse Sosa spent 3-4 20 hour work days on redoing Ecto-1. There was a lot of fighting to get the Cadillac symbol and a period accurate license plate due to various legal reasons. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 35:47-37:05, 38:38-39:07 *At the start of the Central Park Cemetery level, the Ghostbusters joke about letting Rookie drive Ecto-1b. *On page 383 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, Ecto-1b appears. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover ****Alluded to by Peter on page eight. Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.8). Peter says: "Okay so Winston got away and Janine took the car to--" References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Ecto1bRVIntro1.jpg|As seen in Cinematic One Ecto1b.png|A Close up look at the Ecto-1b license plate GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic06.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic15.jpg|At start of Checking Out the Library Level CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic03.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic04.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic07.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic08.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic09.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic16.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic17.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic18.jpg Ecto1bCPC02.jpg|With Super Slammer open at end of Central Park Cemetery Level GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap50.png|At end of Central Park Cemetery Secondary Canon Ecto-1sv01.png|The Stylized version of the Ecto-1b Ecto1bIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 Ecto1bIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 Ecto1bIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 Ecto1bIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 Ecto1bIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 Ecto1bCrossRipHC01.jpg|As seen on page 383 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip Behind The Scenes Ecto1bAsset01.jpg Ecto1bAsset11.jpg Ecto1bAsset02.jpg Ecto1bAsset12.jpg Ecto1bAsset03.jpg Ecto1bAsset09.jpg Ecto1bAsset04.jpg Ecto1bAsset10.jpg Ecto1bAsset05.jpg Ecto1bAsset13.jpg Ecto1bAsset14.jpg Ecto1bAsset15.jpg Ecto1bAsset08.jpg Ecto1bAsset16.jpg Ecto1bAsset06.jpg Ecto1bAsset07.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:GB:TVG Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles